1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shower nozzle hanger system and more particularly, to a shower nozzle hanger system which includes a shower nozzle unit having a metal plate disposed within the back side thereof and a shower nozzle hanger unit having a permanent magnet plate attached thereto for ready engagement and disengagement of the shower nozzle with the nozzle hanger system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of shower nozzle hanger systems are known in the art. Generally, a shower nozzle hanger unit includes a ring type hanger having an opening disposed at the front side thereof.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional shower nozzle hanger system includes a shower nozzle 10 having a shower body 14, a nozzle 12, a hanging part 16, a water hose 17, and a hanger 18 having a mounting ring 19 mounted to the hanger 18. The hanger 18 is usually attached to the wall of the shower room or bathroom.
However, such a conventional shower nozzle hanger system suffers from many problems. For example, when the user uses the conventional shower nozzle hanger, the user must lift the shower nozzle 10 over the one opening ring type hanger 19 and when the user does not use the shower nozzle 10, in turn, the user must insert the water hose 17 into the one opening ring type hanger 19 and put the hanging part 16 on the hanger 19. In this regard, it is difficult to match the hanging part 16 with the hanger 19 in a steam filled shower room, and thus it frequently happens that the shower nozzle 10 falls down which can cause injury to the user""s body. Also, the shower nozzle can be readily broken.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shower nozzle hanger system which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional shower nozzle hanger systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shower nozzle hanger system for easily and effectively mounting and dismounting a shower nozzle unit with a shower nozzle hanger unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shower nozzle hanger system which includes a shower nozzle unit having a thin metal plate disposed within a back side thereof and a shower nozzle hanger unit having a permanent magnet attached thereto for providing a reliable shower nozzle mounting system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shower nozzle hanger system which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a shower nozzle hanger system which includes a shower nozzle unit having a shower nozzle containing a thin metal plate disposed therein and a shower nozzle hanger unit having a permanent magnet plate secured therein and a pair of lateral flanges for the shower nozzle unit whereby after using the shower nozzle unit, the shower nozzle unit can be easily and effectively mounted on the shower nozzle hanger unit and protected from falling by the lateral flanges.